Love Letter
by NatsumiShi4
Summary: Kaito Shion has been in love with Miku Hatsune since his first day of high school. But he think's she's way out of his league so he spends his first year of high school becoming popular so he can finally get the courage to confess his feelings to her. But on his fated confession day it's Miku's older sister Meiko who comes to meet him instead. Kaimei rated T for some cussing.
1. Confession: Kaito

**A/N: I had this idea rolling around in my noggin for awhile I hope y'all enjoy it!**

* * *

Today was the day Kaito had worked up to for a year since he met Hatsune-san. He gripped the letter in his pocket as he slipped away from his friends in the cafeteria, claiming he had to go to the restroom. As he happily snuck over to the girls building he thought of when he met Hatsune-san.

It was the day of his high school opening ceremony. He had moved from Tokyo to the country when his mom got remarried. Kaito was worried on how to make a good impression to his new classmates, when he was heading towards the auditorium he saw a handkerchief fall from the pocket of a girl walking ahead of him, he picked it up , the handkerchief was white with a green border and looked handmade. He walked up to the two girls in front of him, one with short brown hair and the other with long teal pigtails.

"I think one of you dropped this," Kaito said awkwardly as he held out a the handkerchief.

"Oh that's mine," said the beautiful tealette as she took the handkerchief from him. Their hands brushed together and Kaito felt his pulse quicken.

"It looks homemade," he blurted out.

"Oh yes I made it myself, sewing is a hobby of mine," she said giving him a dazzling smile.

"Yup Miku's always been good at that domestic crap, she made one for me too," the brunette tuned in holding up a similar handkerchief with a red border.

"Oh Meiko-nee I'm not that good I can't even use a sewing machine to save my life," the girl, whose name was Miku, said in a humble manner.

"Oh I think it's very well made especially for something hand sewn," Kaito said quickly to reassure the girl.

"Thank you! Maybe I'll make one for you sometime," she said with a smile so bright that Kaito almost covered his eyes.

Just than a bell rang and Meiko, the brunette, freaked out.

"Crap we gotta get to the entrance ceremony! See you later blue!" Meiko said as she grabbed Miku's hand and ran towards the auditorium.

Since the boys and girls of the school sat on different sides of the auditorium the three were forced to split up and Kaito didn't see them the rest of the day but he couldn't stop thinking about that girl Miku.

When Kaito had his first class he decided to ask the boy next to him about her.

"Oh you met Hatsune-san? How fortunate, you got the goddess of Kiyotori to talk to you." The blonde boy, Len Kagamine, said with a slight tone of sarcasm.

"The goddess of Kiyotori?" I asked with a gulp. Kiyotori is the name of the town but goddess?

"The Hatsune's are a rich family in town, Miku's father is genius surgeon, her mom is an ex model and while her sister, Meiko, is known for being a bit on the aggressive side both of them have always been the top of their class. But Miku is a different class from her sister since she's a talented singer, smart and beautiful, she's arguably the most popular person in town and definitely the most popular girl in school!"

"Wow, I can't believe she talked to a lowly dumbass like me," Kaito said with a fake sob as he laid his head on his desk. While the sob was fake the disappointment in Kaito's heart was real, Miku was out of his league. His grades weren't bad but they also weren't... good. He didn't consider himself to be the most handsome guy around, his family isn't rich and he just got here so he wasn't popular.

Not yet.

"I need to get popular Len!" Kaito said shooting his head up and giving the startled boy a look filled with determination.

"I'd suggest making a lot of friends and joining a club then," Len said.

"What club do you think Miku would join?" Kaito asked. Kiyotori high has both male and female students but each gender has a separate building so they can only interact in their clubs or during the cultural festival.

"Miku was in our middle schools student council so I assume she'll be in the student council again," Len said.

"Ugh I can't join student council, my grades aren't high enough for that plus I don't like being in charge of things, I'm a go with the flow kind of guy," Kaito said.

"Well any club you join Miku might have to stop by for council duties so focus on a club that will make you popular, I'd suggest a sports club. We've got baseball, basketball and track.

"Well I used to play basketball with my classmates in elementary school so I guess I could start there," Kaito said.

"Than let's try out together," Len told him giving him a cheeky grin.

"You wanna play basketball? But your so shor-" Kaito was cut off from finishing his sentence when Len gave him a glare.

"I've wanted to play basketball since I was a kid but I've always been… like this…" Len didn't want to admit to being short out loud. "But last year my sister got into an accident protecting me. She almost died, hell I could have died. After that incident I decided I would do what I want no matter what others thought of me. I may be too short to go pro but I at least wanna have the chance to play on a team while I'm young."

Kaito could have actually cried at the young boys story, but instead he put both his hands on the boys shoulders.

"I believe in you Len! Let's do this together!"

So at the end of the week the boys tried out for the basketball team together, others did tease Len for trying out but when Kaito and the others saw him play they were mesmerized, he was amazing! Kaito did alright, not star quality like Len but he did well enough to get a spot on the team. Kaito was quick to befriend all his teammates, he was always good at being friendly and approachable so gaining the likability of the team mates and almost all the first year boys wasn't hard. And girls would come to games and go gaga over the cute boys playing, especially Kaito since he was the second tallest player on the team and to those girls he was a hunk. He gained friends and admirer, not just him Len as well, and together they became the most popular boys in their year.

Like Kaito said before many girls came to games and while he was friendly to them just like everyone there were two girls he was most interested in. Miku of course was the top of that list of people he wanted to impress, and she did stop by sometimes since she was the council's treasurer, she did remember him and to his surprise on his birthday she gave him a handmade handkerchief with a blue border. Kaito enjoyed all the time he spent with Miku and the more they talked the more his heart soared, and even his team mates would nudge them telling them they'd be a good couple, Kaito would blush and Miku would look away embarrassed. Kaito enjoyed all of it but a second girl who came to the gym started to peak his interest, Meiko, Miku's older half sister.

She came to watch practices once a week, while Kaito had heard rumors of her being a girl quick to anger and she definitely wasn't very ladylike, he was captivated by how she innocently looked as she watched the guys on his team play. She looked like a girl in love. After a few weeks of her showing up he decided to ask her which player she had a crush on, which got him a kick in the knee as a response. One of the players saw this and got mad at Meiko but Kaito realized she only kicked him to make a point, but didn't kick hard enough to actually do any damage. She started to argue with the teammate that called Meiko out and Kaito was quick to come to her defense. The team mate dropped the issues and Meiko apologized for kicking me before leaving.

The next time Meiko came around he apologized to her for assuming things about her. Meiko was still a little angry at him but explained that she came to practices because she was a basketball fan, Kaito had seen her at games before so that story checked out. After that interaction the pair would talk briefly after practice, usually about basketball, than Kaito went home.

When Kaito started his second year only a few weeks ago he decided now it was time to confess, he was popular, his grades were a little better, girls thought he was handsome, and he was nice to Meiko-senpai so hopefully she would approve!

Kaito was now in the girls building entryway standing next to the lockers, he found Miku's locker and slipped the letter addressed to Hatsune inside. The letter was simple just saying to meet by the track field after school signed by a secret admirer. Honestly Miku probably got tons of letters like that but he wasn't very original and the Kagamine twins, who were the only others that knew of his crush couldn't come up with anything either. But something simple will be just fine he didn't want to go overboard and scare Miku off. Once the letter was in the locker Kaito hurried back to the other building as to not cause alarm, now he just had to wait until 3 pm when school ended.

* * *

When the bell rang I shot out of my seat so quickly it almost hit the floor under me, it did alarm a few of my classmates but Len gave me a smirk as I bolted out the door.

I was panting by the time I got to the track field. Not even track club members had made it to the field yet, I leaned up against the fence and grabbed my water bottle and drank almost half of it, running that fast made me thirsty.

God I hope she doesn't ignore the letter, I left the note anonymous so she would be surprised when she saw me. Ah I could see it go down in my mind!

Miku would walk to the field nervously, clutching the letter in her hand. I'd pretend like I wasn't waiting for her eagerly and casually look her way, waving at her when I noticed her presence. With a slight blush on her face she'd walk over and I'd tell her how I feel. She'd smile happily and say she felt the same way, maybe a tear of happiness would fall from her beautiful, pale face and I'd use the handkerchief she made me to wipe it away. We'd exchange numbers and I'd offer to walk her home, before she goes in I'd ask her if she'd like to see a movie with me this weekend. When we go see the movies we'll hold hands the whole time than go get some ice cream at that ice cream parlor I like. Than after 3 more dates we'll be officially boyfriend and girlfriend. We'll date all the way through high school and than go to separate colleges and while the separation is tough at first our love is so strong that we manage. After collage we move in together in a small tokyo apartment and after a year of living together I propose, we come back to Kiyotori to have our wedding and have our honeymoon at Disney. Two years later after a bit of trial and error we have our first son-

"Kaito-san?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a voice. I noticed the letter first, feminine hands clutched it but the breast which the letter rested on were much larger than Miku's. I then looked up to see the face of the girl standing in front of me. It was Meiko.

 _DAMNIT KAITO! YOU PUT THE LETTER IN THE WRONG HATSUNE'S LOCKER!_

I tried not to let my eternal screaming show up on my face, god what should I say? I don't want to lose my good graces with Meiko-senpai but I didn't mean to leave the letter in her locker, man maybe I shouldn't have been so vague.

"I knew it, this was just some prank…" Meiko said, she looked a little disappointed as she began to turn on her heels.

"No it's not a prank! Sorry I was shocked I didn't actually think you'd come," _dude what are you saying?_

"Still sounds like a prank, you got Len in a bush with a camera?" Meiko asked starting to get angry.

 _Ah you're lying because you're scared. Well you can make this work Kaito! Be smooth!_

"No just… one of the first times we spoke you kicked me and even when we talk you never seem too enthused unless basketball is the topic so I just thought, my feelings would be lost on you." _Yes Kaito! Nice save!_

"I wouldn't even know it was you though, you signed it as your secret admirer." Meiko said, a little conceived but still skeptical.

"I forgot about that, it was Len's idea that I remain anonymous."

"Aha! So he knows! Len where are you!?" Meiko said stomping towards a nearby bush, I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"No he only knew about my crush because I asked him about you on my first day of school, remember we met before the opening ceremony last year."

"I don't remember that sorry," Meiko said. _For some reason that doesn't surprise me._

"It's fine, but even after the ceremony I couldn't stop thinking about you and since I was new in town I asked Len about you since he was sitting next to me."

"Alright," Meiko said, I felt her arm relax but by the look in her eyes I could tell she wasn't letting her guard down mentally.

"What caught your attention the first time we met?" She asked. God I really have to think on that one, I was so focused on Miku the whole time. But one thing suddenly came to mind.

"The way you looked at Miku," Kaito finally said.

"Huh?" Meiko tilted her head in confusion, it was almost cute.

"When we first spoke, you looked at Miku with such a caring face, even when Len told me you had a violent reputation I could only think of how gentle your eyes were when you complimented your little sister on her handkerchief. Than I saw you again with a innocent look of admiration when you watched our team practice and than when we talked after practice, your face lights up when you talk about basketball and Miku, I just fell more and more in love."

 _Kaito I'm so glad you're only good at two things, being friendly and pulling shit out of you ass. Well, that wasn't a complete lie, I did like the look in Meiko's eyes when she speaks about things she loves._

"I'm surprised you didn't just say something about my tits," Meiko said with a laugh.

"Well I do notice them, and they are a nice bonus," I said with a blush as he made sure to keep fierce eye contact with her.

"But I thought you liked my sister?" That was the last shot, the question I didn't want to hear stabbed me right in my heart.

"Well I do like you're sister, she's very nice. Many people have told me we'd look good together but I-" I had to stop myself when I almost said she was too good for me. That sad look in Meiko's eyes when she tried to leave came back to me, I would just make her feel bad if she thinks I'm just settling for her. "I wanted her to like me because you both love each other so much, she can't think her sisters boyfriend was just some pretty scumbag."

Meiko jerked her arm away from me. Even after all of that is she still not convinced. But then I saw her raise her hands up to her face. She was crying.

"God I was so positive this was just some prank, you actually like me," she said as she laughed, more tears fell down her face. Man how bad was this girls love life?

I planned to do this with Miku but I found myself reaching for my pocket and pulling out the handkerchief Miku made. I walked up to Meiko and wiped the tears from her face, when she looked up at me in shock I gave her a smile. She wrapped her arms around me and cried a little more. I was now the one to be surprised, the girl known to be angry and violent was crying in my arms. I pushed that thought aside as I returned the hug. After about a minute she seemed like she was back to normal.

"So if I say I like you back do we go on a date? Is that how this works?" Man Meiko-senpai was completely clueless in dating.

"Yeah we can go on a date and than if you like that date and would like to go on more dates with me we'd become official."

"Oh okay." She said. "Let's uh… figure that out later…" she was going to walk away but I stopped her.

"Meiko-senpai! Can I walk you home?" I asked.

"I live too far away, and my moms waiting in the front with Miku in her car."

Oh yeah, she gets picked up. I could have walked her to a bus stop but I bet she doesn't even have a bus pass.

"Than can I at least get your number before you go home? So maybe we can plan to have a date this weekend?" I asked.

"Oh yeah sure!" Meiko pulled out her phone and so did I. We exchanged phones and put each other in our contacts. I put my name as Kaito with a blue heart and ice cream emoji. When Meiko saw how I put my name in she gasped.

"Give me your phone back! I didn't know you had to put emoji's!"

"You technically don't have to, I just think it's cute," I said but still I held my phone back out to her. She put a red heart and… sake emoji?

"Why sake?" I asked.

Instead answering my question she just winked and ran away. What an interesting girl...

 _But man Kaito how are you gonna get out of this one? If you wanna date Miku you can't end things badly with Meiko. Date her for a few months, grow distant, go to Miku for support and than confess to her in your third year?_

God I'm in deep shit.

* * *

 **A/N: If this story felt to cheesy and cliche so far good that's the point. I always try to write deep shit but I'm tired of it I just wanted to write so pure ass fluff. Also in the last half I realized I wrote all of Kaito's fantasy in the first person so I edited the last part to all be first person but but I'll try to remain in 3rd person for the rest of the story.**

 **Please review if you are enjoying the story so far! Also review if you hate it I will be sad if you do but it'll also help me improve :)**


	2. Confession: Meiko

**A/N: It's 12:47 here as I write this chapter. I'll have to post this in the morning but once it's done I'll need to sleep haha rip. Also I have a midterm in the afternoon I didn't study hahaha how haven't I flunked out of collage yet?**

* * *

For Meiko it was a normal day. She got out of class when the bell rang. Her best friend Luka walked out with her and Miku, Meiko's younger half sister, met up with them. Since there were no student council meeting today Luka, the student council president, was coming home with the sisters for dinner. When Meiko opened her locker she saw a piece of paper flutter to the ground. When she picked it up she saw the back of the letter. It was addressed to Hatsune and had a heart hand drawn next to the surname. Meiko warily opened it. The letter was simple and just said to meet her behind the school signed by a secret admirer.

 _This couldn't possibly be for me,_ Meiko thought, _sure boys hit on me but lose interest after they actually talk to me. If this is that sacred confession letter I've seen in anime than it must not be for me._

Meiko tried to hand the letter to Miku.

"This is for you. Someone must have put in my locker by accident."

"No Meiko-nee I don't think so, if someone was really intent on giving it to me they would double checked the locker and not just stop at the last name."

 _Than it's probably a prank._ Meiko sighed. _Might as well get this over with, I'll beat up the dickbag who pranked me and go home._

"I'll go see what this is about, Meiko go tell mom something is holding me up and ask her is she'd wait for me. If she doesn't want to than text me and I'll take the bus home." Meiko said.

"You'll have to tell me all about the confession!" Miku said excitedly.

"Good luck!" Luka said.

The trio of girls split up as Meiko headed to the track. As she got closer she saw someone leaning up against the fence lost in thought. Even from a bit of a distance that blue hair was a dead giveaway on who was waiting for Meiko. It was Kaito Shion.

"Kaito-san?"

Her voice snapped Kaito out of the trance he was in. He looked at her for his second, his eyes wide. Meiko knew it, she wasn't the Hatsune he was looking for. But she didn't want to say that, so instead she acted like it was a prank, that would be less shameful.

"I knew it, this was just some prank…" Meiko turned on her heels to walk away. She should just beat him up right there but the last time she hit Kaito she was chewed out by a basketball team member. She didn't want to beat his ass than be banned from coming to the basketball practices.

"No it's not a prank! Sorry I was shocked I didn't actually think you'd come."

 _Pfft yeah right._ Meiko thought. But there was also a pain in her heart. She knows Kaito is lying but she did kind of want a popular boy to confess to her like in manga, that was a desire Meiko didn't know she had buried in her heart.

"Still sounds like a prank, you got Len in a bush with a camera?" Meiko said referring to Kaito's best friend and partner in crime. Len Kagamine was a known to be a little shit (aka a prankster, but Meiko thought little shit just fit better) since elementary school and ever since Kaito became his best friend Len has been known to drag the blue haired boy into his mischief.

"No just… " Kaito hesitated "One of the first times we spoke you hit me and even when you talk you never seem to enthused unless we are discussing basketball so I just thought, my feelings would be lost on you."

"I wouldn't even know it was you though, you signed it as your secret admirer." Meiko said pointing out a contradiction.

 _God could these two even get their story right? I bet he's just pulling this shit out of his ass._

"I forgot about that, it was Len's idea that I remain anonymous." Kaito said scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Aha! So he knows! Len where are you!?" Meiko angrily began to stomp towards a bush that looked Len sized. But Kaito suddenly grabbed her arm. Meiko turned around to glare at him.

"No he only knew about my crush because I asked him about you on my first day of school, remember we met before the opening ceremony last year?"

"I don't remember that sorry," _Man does this guy expect me to remember random bozo's I talk to one the first day of school? I especially wouldn't remember before an opening ceremony it's to early for that fateful encounter shit._

"It's fine, but even after the ceremony I couldn't stop thinking about you and since I was new in town I asked Len about you since he was sitting next to me."

"Alright," Meiko stopped glaring and relaxed her arm still in his grip when she saw the look in his eyes. _Dear god this poor boy may actually be telling the truth. But I need to be 100% positive…_

"What caught your attention the first time we met?"

"The way you looked at Miku," He did pause a second before he said that, almost as if he was putting the right words to say together in his head.

"Huh?" Kaito's thoughts still didn't fully reach Meiko since she tilted her head to the side in confusion. Her brunette hair rubbed against her neck as she moved it.

"When we first spoke, you looked at Miku with such a caring face, even when Len told me you had a violent reputation I could only think of how gentle your eyes were when you complimented your little sister on her handkerchief. Than I saw you again with a innocent look of admiration when you watched our team practice and than when we talked after practice, your face lights up when you talk about basketball and Miku, I just fell more and more in love."  
Meiko was definitely taken about by Kaito's description of her. This boy was very observant which was something she did not expect.

"I'm surprised you didn't just say something about my tits," Meiko said with a self deprecating chuckle. That was what guys usually pointed out when hitting on her, one guy even told her that was her only good asset.

"Well I do notice them, and they are a nice bonus," Kaito said with a blush. Meiko usually gets mad if anyone of the opposite sex brings up her melon breasts but Kaito was honest about how they made him feel which for once Meiko found herself appreciate. It would feel fake if he said he didn't love her for her body, but like he said they are a perk. Meiko may have been proud but he still had one more test to pass.

"But I thought you liked my sister?"

"Well I do like you're sister she's very nice, and people have told me we'd look good together but I-" Kaito paused. Again he was trying to put his words together. "I wanted her to like me because you both love each other so much, she can't think her sisters boyfriend was just some pretty scumbag."

Meiko's eyes widened and she found herself forcefully pulling away from Kaito. Before Meiko could even stop herself she realized tears had formed in her eyes.

 _This idiot is serious. God he's fucking serious._

Meiko raised her hands up to her face to try to wipe away the tears before the blue haired boy saw her. But looking down at his feet she saw him start to get closer.

"God I was so positive this was just some prank, you actually like me," Meiko laughed as she said this. _Please go away. I don't want anyone to see me like this, so pathetic._

Kaito was right in front of her and suddenly Meiko felt cloth hit her face, he was wiping away her tears. She looked up and right away noticed that the handkerchief was one Miku made. Meiko was going to make a snide comment about it but then she saw the gentle smile on his face. She couldn't stop herself from hugging him and crying into his chest.

After a moment of hesitation Kaito returned the embrace. _Ah~ he's so warm!_ Meiko pulled away from Kaito once the tears stopped but she was blushing, mainly of embarrassment.

"So if I say I like you back do we go on a date? Is that how this works?" _God I have no clue what how to date someone, most romance animes end at the confession._

"Yeah we can go on a date and than if you like that date and would like to go on more dates with me we'd become official." Kaito said as if he were explaining something that was common sense to him to a child that didn't know better. That comparison fit too well for Meiko's comfort.

"Oh okay. Let's uh… figure that out later…" _God I'm tired from crying. I wanna go sleep._

"Meiko-senpai! Can I walk you home?" Kaito called out.

"I live too far away, and my moms waiting in the front with Miku in her car." _God Meiko why did you say that? Mom might have already left or you could have told mom to leave and have him walk you to the bus stop! If you're gonna date this guy you should at least talk to him!_

"Than can I at least get your number before you go home? So maybe we can plan to have a date this weekend?"

"Oh yeah sure!" Meiko pulled her phone out of her pocket and the pair exchanged phones. Meiko put her contact info in and got her phone back. But when she looked at her phone she saw Kaito put emojis next to his name.

"Give me your phone back! I didn't know you had to put emojis!" Meiko said as she held her hand out.

"You technically don't have to, I just think it's cute," Kaito said, holding his phone out for Meiko to take.

Meiko put a red heart and sake emoji's to fit with the theme Katio established. Meiko loves the color red and she spent the first 10 years of her life living next to the family sake brewery.

"Why sake?" Kaito asked once he received his phone back.

Meiko just winked and ran away. _You can unlock my tragic backstory later Kaito-san. Also I really wanna go home and take a bath, than sleep._

Meiko sprinted towards the front gate to thankfully see her mom's car still waiting for her. She quickly hopped into the back seat with Miku and Luka and her mom took off before she could even finish putting her seatbelt on.

"Oh no Meiko! You're eyes are red! It was just a nasty prank after all!" Miku said as she began to fret over her older sister.

"Did you at least teach the guy a good lesson?" Luka asked.

"No. I cried because this guy was genuine." Meiko said. "I'm going on a date with Kaito Shion… eventually" Meiko trailed at the end realizing they talked about going on a date but didn't plan one.

"Wait it was Shion-san that called you out there?" Miku asked in surprise.

"I thought he liked Miku," Luka said. Miku nodded her head in agreement.

"Do you think he might be using you to get to me?' Miku asked, her worrying only seemed to get worse so Meiko put a reassuring hand on her sisters shoulder.

"I don't think that's the case this time, but he'll have to prove it on our date." Meiko said.

The girls spent the rest of the ride gossiping. Meiko's mom was silent the whole ride like usual.

Meiko went to go take a bath while her mom made dinner. Meiko thought about the whole confession and what Luka and Miku said. Meiko probably shouldn't get her hopes up, but if she does maybe a good heartbreak is what she needs to get her head straight.

Once she got out of the bath dinner was ready, their mom made grilled fish which was Luka's favorite.

Once Luka finished dinner their mom got ready to drive Luka back home, Miku was going with them but Meiko decided she wanted to stay home and go to bed.

She put on her favorite red silk pajamas and while she was tired the whole time Luka was visiting the moment her head hit the pillow she couldn't sleep. Almost on reflex she reached for her phone and pulled up Kaito number.

"Can I text him? It's not that late will he respond? Isn't there like a texting rule?" Meiko asked herself. "Aw fuck it." Meiko decided to text him.

 **To: Kaito**

 **From: Meiko**

 **Date?**

 **What do you want to do for our date?**

Kaito's response was pretty quick much to Meiko's delight.

 **To: Meiko**

 **From: Kaito**

 **Re: Date?**

 **I was thinking maybe this weekend we can go see a movie and get ice cream? There's an ice cream place near the train station that I love! Think of a movie you wanna see and tell me if Saturday or Sunday would be best for you. :)**

Meiko smiled.

 **To: Kaito**

 **From: Meiko**

 **Re:Re: Date?**

 **A movie sounds fun. I know that ice cream place I love their mint chocolate chip! I was curious about that new horror movie that came out if that's okay with you. I love laughing at the bad effects and jumpscares. If that's too scary for you I think they're playing "My Neighbor Totoro". And Sunday is probably best for me.**

 _He seems like a guy that would wuss out at horror movies,_ Meiko thought as a devious grin formed on her face.

 **To: Meiko**

 **From: Kaito**

 **Re:Re:Re: Date?**

 **Are you trying to make fun of me? If you're gonna tease me don't bring Totoro into it that's a great movie! I'll go see the horror movie if that's what you like, I don't love horror but I'm not a pussy. I'll keep my Sunday open :D**

Meiko's grin was so wide you might worry it would fall off her face. Meiko put her phone to the side and was able to quickly fall asleep, the smile still present on her face.

But going to bed at 6pm when you usually stay up late messes with your sleep schedule so when Meiko woke up at 4 am she got on her laptop and watched My Neighbor Totoro since she was too ashamed to admit to Kaito she hadn't seen a lot of Ghibli Movies. But Kaito was right My Neighbor Totoro was a good movie.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so tired I don't even know what to say here. I'm not very good at writing for Meiko. Also I plan to have best girl Rin in the next chapter look forward to that!**

 **Please leave a review whether you love or hate this story! Any feedback is appreciated!**


End file.
